


Happy Is A Good Look On You, Sweetheart

by AnabelleBlack20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Behave Like a Married Couple, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel calls Dean his sweetheart, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Not a Morning Person (Supernatural), Cause they are, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Claire Novak's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is such a dork, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kisses, M/M, Married Destiel, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, This is just 2000 words of pure fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, as he deserves to be, domestic AU, everyone is happy, like lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabelleBlack20/pseuds/AnabelleBlack20
Summary: As far as happy endings go, Dean Winchester was certain that he’d hit the jackpot. His life was everything he’d imagined he’d never have. Yet here he was, curled up in the arms of the most perfect man he’d ever laid eyes on.OrA glimpse into the Apple Pie Life that Destiel definitely deserves.Pure fluff. Married Destiel AU
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 264





	Happy Is A Good Look On You, Sweetheart

Dean cracked one eye open blearily, and then the other. He blinked a couple of times as he adjusted to the soft morning sun that was streaming in through the window.

There was an arm wrapped around him almost protectively and his back was pressed against a firm chest. He grinned lazily and blindly reached under his pillow for his phone.

It was nearly nine o'clock which was quite late for him, although it was a Saturday morning. The twins would be up soon and he had promised them waffles for breakfast and if he wanted to make good on his promise, he needed to get out of bed.

Getting out of bed was easier said than done considering the forearm that had a powerful grip on his waist. That and he didn't feel like getting out of bed, perfectly content, ensconced in the arms of one currently sleeping Castiel Novak.

Dean ran his fingers down his husband's arm, entwining their fingers so that he could sneak out from underneath.

There was a rumbling groan from the other man and Castiel's hold tightened infinitesimally.

Dean rolled his eyes fondly and turned slightly so that he could press a quick kiss to the dark haired man's lips. "Cas, sweetheart, as much as I'd love to stay exactly where I am, I did promise the kids their favourite breakfast and we both know you couldn't cook if your life depended on it so you've gotta let me go."

He didn't receive much of an answer apart from a grunt but Castiel's grip on his waist loosened.

And Sam said _Dean_ wasn't a morning person.

Shaking his head with a sappy smile, he rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. Once he'd finished brushing, he stopped by the kids' bedrooms before going downstairs. 

Jack was fast asleep, only his head popping up from underneath the covers. His blanket hadn't moved a bit, still neatly tucked in around the corners. He moved to Claire's room next and snorted. The contrast between the way the two children slept was hilarious. She'd kicked her blanket off some time during the night, her curly blonde hair stuck up in all directions, both hands were wrapped around Mr. Snuggles— the plushie that Castiel had bought her last year for her fifth birthday— and one leg hanging off the bed.

Chuckling softly, Dean expertly lifted her leg back on to the bed and manoeuvred the covers over her in one swift move.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and turned on the coffeemaker before getting out the ingredients he needed.

Once he was through with his coffee, he felt much more awake and got on with cracking the eggs.

Dean enjoyed cooking. As a kid, he and Sam had moved around a lot because of their dad's job and they hadn't ever settled anywhere for more than a couple of months.

Now that he had a home with an actual kitchen, he never wasted any opportunity to cook for the people he loved. Sunday brunches with friends and family were a common occurrence in the Winchester-Novak household. It was an added bonus that Sam and his wife Eileen lived like only an hour's drive away.

He was halfway through whisking the batter, absently humming _Stairway to Heaven_ when he heard a set of footsteps padding into the kitchen. Seconds later, a pair of arms encircle his waist, hugging him from behind. 

Someone was in an excellent mood that morning. 

Dean grinned goofily even as he continued stirring the contents of the bowl. "Mornin', Huggy Bear," the teasing nickname easily falling from his lips.

Castiel kissed the back of his neck once and then again. "Good morning, _kotyonok_."

Castiel's voice was always deep. But somehow in the mornings, it came out even more gravelly and that raspy undertone did _things_ to poor Dean. They'd been married for seven years now and that morning voice still affected him the same way each time.

The dark haired man didn't say anything after that, simply content to let Dean work whilst he trailed soft, unhurried kisses from the back of Dean's neck to his cheek. 

Dean loved such mornings. It was lazy and peaceful and perfect.

Castiel's hands slid under Dean's thin t-shirt to brush the back of his fingers along his sides and down his tailbone. It was just the barest of touches but Dean shivered slightly nonetheless and he ended up spilling some of the batter on the island.

"Cas," the word came out like a half hearted whine. "You're distracting me." His words contradicted his actions as he titled his head to further bare his neck.

"Sorry," Castiel murmured absently, not sounding sorry at all as he pressed yet another kiss to Dean's jaw before lightly nipping the man's neck. "You can hardly blame me when you look so... bewitching. Besides, consider this repayment for when you _distracted_ me two nights ago when I was grading those papers." His hands roamed Dean's skin in languid strokes, mapping out every inch of it.

Dean nearly dropped the bowl when Castiel ran a single finger along his stomach. He was the only one who knew exactly where Dean was ticklish and he exploited that advantage thoroughly.

"But I am nothing if not merciful." With one last kiss to Dean's neck, Castiel removed his hands from under the other man's shirt and stepped away. "I won't disturb you any further."

Dean turned to glare at his Castiel who stared back at him a little too innocently. "You're a real ass, you know that?"

Dean thought it was illegal that someone should be allowed to look that innocent yet sexy at the same time. 

"I know. But you love me anyway. And I love you, _milyj_. So much."

Gosh, how did Castiel always manage to go from irresistibly seductive to adorably sappy in two seconds?

The man in question poured himself some coffee and pushed himself up to sit on the island. 

“Cas, we’re nearly out of eggs. And bacon too. Plus we nee—“

”Need to buy milk and pick up the dry cleaning. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it tomorrow,” Castiel reassured him.

More than once, Dean caught himself staring at Castiel and wondering how the hell did he get so lucky.

The man was— for the lack of a better word— perfect.

It had been twelve years but Dean still remembered the night they'd met like it was yesterday. And he knew just how clichéd that sounded but it was the truth.

"You're staring," Castiel commented fondly, smirking at Dean over the rim of his mug.

"I learned from the best," Dean retorted. "I'm nearly done with breakfast. Could y—"

"I'll go wake the little ones," Castiel finished. He playfully smacked Dean on the ass as he walked by. 

Laughing to himself, the taller man shook his head. Yep. Someone was definitely in a _very_ good mood. 

Fifteen minutes later, just as Dean finished setting the plates down on the island, his ears were accosted by the sound of small feet enthusiastically thundering down the stairs.

Jack and Claire launched themselves at him like they hadn't seen him in ages (even though he had kissed both of them goodnight only twelve hours ago).

Dean scooped the two of them into a bear hug. "Mornin', darlings. Who's hungry?" He lifted them both up to sit on the island stool. 

Castiel trailed in after them, smiling warmly at the scene before him. Soon, the four of them were seated at the island, practically devouring Dean's cooking.

"Pops?" Jack piped up, his face covered in maple syrup.

"Yeah, bud?" Dean prompted, absently wiping the kid's face with a napkin.

"When's Uncle Sam coming?"

"He and Aunt Eileen promised to drop by for lunch today, kiddo."

"Yes!"

*****

The doorbell rang and Claire all but flew to the door to answer it, blatantly ignoring Dean's warning to be careful as she narrowly dodged the gramophone on the corner table.

"Uncle Sam! Aunt Eileen!" The little girl laughed delightfully as her uncle lifted her up into a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Claire-bear. And there's Jack!" He crouched down to pick up Jack as well as the little boy came running towards his favourite uncle ( _don't tell Gabriel_ ). 

"Heya, Sammy," Dean greeted as he came into the living room. He hugged Eileen and clapped his brother on the back since the taller man's arms were currently full.

"Come on in, you two. Lunch is almost ready." 

Jack whispered something in Sam's ear and the man nodded. "Yeah, buddy. I've got your nougat. Yep, lots of it. We'll eat it after lunch."

Dean couldn't help but snort at that. Who would've thought that his six year old munchkin would be the one to bring out Sam-rabbit food- Winchester's sweet tooth.

They went out to the backyard where they normally held their barbecue parties.

Dean and Castiel went about flipping burgers while Sam and Eileen chatted up the kids. Well, Dean did most of the work while the dark haired man only provided delightful company.

Jack was animatedly telling Eileen about the new book he'd started reading that week while the younger Winchester sat down on the grass so that Claire could braid his hair. 

He would never let anyone near those luxurious locks other than his beloved niece.

"So you heard from Charlie?" Sam asked as he bit into his burger. 

"Yeah, the LARP event next weekend, right?"

"Yup. She texted me the details for our costumes last night. So get this, they're doing some time travel thing this time and you and I are gonna play FBI agents."

"FBI?"

"Yup. I told her we'd be there. Cas, you're coming too, right?"

"I would certainly enjoy accompanying the two of you. I did quite enjoy playing the role of Merlin last month." 

Dena shook his head as he remembered that event. “You mean you enjoyed terrifying that poor dude who had to play your apprentice?”

His husband had pretty much gotten into his role of pissed off sorcerer.

”That was fun indeed.”

"What about me and Claire?"

Dean smiled indulgently at Jack. "You and Claire get to spend the day at Grandpa Bobby's."

"Yes!"

*****

"And then Christopher Robin said to Pooh, 'Silly old bear.' They boy and his bear then walked back into the Hundred Acre Wood, with the pot of honey firmly wrapped in the bear's arms."

Dean closed the story book and glanced at the kids. Claire was already fast asleep in Castiel's lap, face buried into her dad's t-shirt; while Jack was still blinking up at his dads, his eyelids drooping.

"Goodnight, buddy." Dean tucked the comforter around the kid securely and leaned down to accept a kiss on the cheek from his adorable six year old before returning the gesture.

Castiel bent down to accept the same treatment, careful not to jostle the girl in his arms.

They took Claire to her room and tucked her in as well, complete with Mr. Snuggles. 

The kids were asleep and it was not even eleven o' clock.

Not quite ready to go to bed yet, the two of them turned on a movie in the living room. They settled for watching The Godfather (again) since Dean insisted that Castiel hadn't been paying attention the last time. _You've gotta watch this one properly or the next one won't make sense, Cas._

Castiel rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless. 

Dean spent more time watching the man next to him than the movie, but then how could anyone blame him?

"Dean, I thought we were supposed to be paying attention to the movie. It's hardly fair if I do and you don't," Castiel teased with an adoring smile, although he didn't look away from the screen.

"I've already seen it twice, Cas. Besides," he felt his face heat up at his next words. "I'm just happy. Like crazy happy."

He'd never imagined his life to be what it was. It was perfect and everything he'd ever wanted and everything he thought he'd never have.

Out of a burst of sudden affection, Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Castiel's.

The other man curled his hand around the back of Dean's neck and drew him closer until his upper half was nearly in Castiel's lap. 

He pulled back and smiled at Dean. "Happy is a good look on you, _milyj_."

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I just had to write this. 
> 
> With only seven episodes to go, I'm not ready for the series to be over. I absolutely love domestic!Destiel so I decided to write one of my own. 
> 
> I also had to write a hint of Russian!Castiel since I love that too. 
> 
> So there you have it: the Apple Pie life for the Winchester brothers and our favourite angel. Let me know how you liked it. 
> 
> Stay safe and read fanfiction!
> 
> Translations:  
> kotyonok- kitten (common term of endearment)  
> milyj- sweetheart


End file.
